


Sexy time

by Supernoory



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Breasts, F/F, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Fucking, Group Sex, Horny Teenagers, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernoory/pseuds/Supernoory
Summary: Vicky Valentine and Lauren Ledergerber, members of B.R.A.T have some sexy time together.This is my second story





	1. Chapter 1

Lauren is at Vicky's house and she is horny over Vicky's body and Vicky is also horny. They take there clothes off and rub each others breasts going faster as they kiss and then make out. They start sucking each other's breasts and moaning. Vicky starts fingering Lauren, she puts three finger's in her pussy and moves them quickly. Lauren moans as her pussy gets wet and she feels a powerful sensation through out her body. She eventually releases her fluids on Vicky's hand, then Vicky licks her finger's and tasting Lauren. Lauren than starts sucks Vicky's pussy licking her clit and labia, Vicky moans. She starts getting wet and Lauren enjoy's her taste. Vicky reaches orgasm and and her juices go in Lauren's mouth. Then Vicky grabs a large strap on vibrator, puts lube on it, turns it to full blast and slams it into Lauren's anus. She trusts into her very hard and fasts. It's painful but wonderful at the same time. Than they start rub their vagina's together, moaning and getting wet, they do it harder and harder until they orgasm and leak out their juices. Then they get into the shower and wash up, touching each other while doing it. They both go to sleep in the same bed naked. The next week Lauren comes back and Vicky wants to have some kinky sex. Vicky handcuffs Lauren, blindfolds her, ball gags her, and whips her 20 times. Then she paddles her 20 times, then shocks her for a minute.


	2. Group sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other brats come to have get in on the action.

Vicky is now at Lauren's house and the other B.R.A.Ts are there to. Alyssa Armstrong, Mercy Frank, and Libra Lane are all horny for each others bodies. They all get naked and make out, then they start playing with each others tits. They touch each others bodies and sucks each others tits. Then they start fingering their pussies, that starts a leaking fest of pussy juice, moaning, and powerful sensations all over their bodies and they all cum.


End file.
